A New Man
by SonicTheDalek
Summary: An entrance into the Doctor's mind during the near-final moments of his Tenth incarnation, up to the beginning of his Eleventh.


Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get. That's how the saying goes. It is true enough... since I didn't expect a suffer an extreme case of radiation poisoning about an hour ago.

And yet, I am here. The Powell Estate. It is ironic that the place where I first landed when I was born, will also be the place of my death. But I don't care, as long as I can see her again... just one last time...I hide in the shadows... and I see her. And her mother... a sight for sore eyes... In more ways than one...

They part ways soon enough. I see her walking past. Then the radiation flares up. "Urk!" I shout, wincing. I feel like death is drawing me closer... but then she talks to me.

"You alright, mate?"

It's been so long since I heard her voice. Too long. I straighten up and look at her.

"Yeah."

"Too much to drink?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home."

"Yeah."There's a silence between us after that. We look at each other for seconds, but it feels like centuries. Looking into each other's eyes until we can scratch the body of our souls...

"Anyway! Happy New Year!" she smiles, that warm, friendly, familiar smile that I used to reflect back at her.

She turns, ready to go... but, there's something I need to ask..."What year is this?"

"Blimey, how much have you had?" she laughs. If only she knew. "It's 2005, January the 1st."

2005. The year we meet. The year that I will meet her in the basement of the department store. The year she will go misssing. But, oh... "Tell you what. I bet you're gonna have a really great year." There is another pause. As if we already understand each other.

"Yeah..." she replies, drifting off. Then she turns back to me. She smiles again, her teeth shining in the light."See ya."

And with that she turns and runs off back to her flat. I watch her. My now I'm alone. No one left for me... I can't hold on anymore. I'm not even sure if I'll regenerate... I begin the long walk back to the TARDIS... my last friend in the universe... my longest and best friend. If I am to die, I want to be with her when I head hurts... so much... each step is becoming more and more agonising... I barely make it halfway until I collapse. I could die right here, in the snow. All 906 years... all 10 of my lives flashing before my eyes... so alone... But then I see him. Ood Sigma. He looks at me, with his reassuring crimson eyes.

"We will sing to you Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep."

Then I hear it... the Song of the Ood. I feel it empowering me... encouraging me... I can make it. I rise from the snow and begin to slowly walk towards my ship, the pain being reduced by the song I can hear.

"This song is ending... but the story... never ends."

I grab my key out of my pocket as I near the TARDIS. I lean against the door, and insert it into the lock. Then I'm in. I take one last look at Ood Sigma, as he fades away. But the song is still there... rising. I take off my coat and throw it over the arch, as usual. Then I feel a vibration and a warmth in my right hand. A familiar warmth... I look at it. It is glowing a light gold, shining, and emitting warm energy... more than ever.

The process begins.

I pull a switch on the console, and the Time Rotor rises and falls as the TARDIS dematerializes, once more. The beautiful noise echoing throughout the room... It's going to start anytime soon. I feel the energy welling up inside me... so much of it... all the radiation... Then I just walk to the console nearest the door. The position I took when I near-missed a full regeneration. Except there is no Jack, no Rose, no Donna to support me.

I'm alone. I can't help but express my feelings to the TARDIS...

"I don't want to go."

I fight back the tears in my eyes. This was always going to happen. I could never live with myself if I let Wilfred die in that chamber. I could never live with myself I let anyone die in that way... and here I am. I feel the energy rising up through my pores. I notice my reflection in the Time Rotor. The energy rising around my face, the energy gently flowing out of my sleeves, my hands starting to glow.

I turn away.

The energy becoming more and more prominant, starting to cause me pain. It's finally time. Time to change. There's only one word to say before I go. One word.

Allons-y!

...And then I wake up! And what a wake up. The TARDIS is in flames! Everywhere I look, there's fire! I must have nuked the TARDIS while regenerating!

But first things first- basic body check. I look down.

"Legs! I've still got legs!" I shout, and kiss my leg. "Good! Arms! Hands! Ooh, fingers! Lots of fingers." Next! Face check! I run my hands all over my face. Better safe than sorry! "Ears, yes, eyes, two, nose... well, I've had worse. Chin... blimey. Hair!" Oh my God. "I'm a girl!" Wait a minute, good lord, my adam's apple! "No! Not a girl!" I then pull a random strand of my hair and examine it. "And still not ginger!" Curses!

Hang on a second, "There's something else, something important! I'm, I'm I'm..." Then the TARDIS shudders as another explosion sounds! "Crashing!"I gaze at the scanner. Apparently, the TARDIS has suffered several interior hull breaches, is badly damaged, and is on a collision course with Earth. What a surprise. And I believe my jacket's catching fire. Well, I guess there's only one word for this situation. Just one word.

"GERONIMO!"

_One word is all I need. Because I'm the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords. I am forever, the same man. But I will have 13 different faces. My body may die... but my mind... will live on_


End file.
